Double Trouble
by marvelfoodlover
Summary: A Harry Potter AU no one asked but everyone deserved.
1. Author's Note

HELLO GUYS! So you must be thinking why I am not updating my other story. It's just that there is so much going on and I have to sort out the timeline and while I was figuring that out, this story popped up to me! So here it is, a Harry Potter AU no one asked but everyone deserved.

Just to preface, some ground rules for the story that you should keep in mind:

**\- so first, my inspiration came from this post ( post/179353367150/the-hp-au-nobody-asked-for) I can't find a way to embed the link but I do want to give credit where it's due. There are some changes I'll be doing with the headcanons, but it's mostly the same.**

**\- pretend that they are living in the same neighborhood but they don't live in Wisconsin. I know that with the recent movies that there are wizard schools in America too but I am ignoring all of those for Hogwarts. Maybe it's because I grew up with that, but Hogwarts will the one I'll use for any HP stories.**

**\- I'll be keeping circle time. it's not the That '70s Show if there isn't a circle time. Major key aspects of the show will be there.**

**\- Finally, it'll be a JH story. They are my "it" couple so the story while including all of the characters, would be focusing on Jackie and Hyde in this new setting.**

So sit back and enjoy the show folks! Constructive criticisms are appreciated, but there will be no room for any sorts of negative reactions. I'll post this at my own time, so please refrain yourselves from asking why I won't update a new chapter. If I think I won't continue, I'll let you know. But hopefully not because I already have five chapters done so we'll see!


	2. Chapter 1

"Eric wake up!"

The said boy ignored his mom's calling, snuggling back in his bed. He kept his eyes closed and was almost back to his dreamland.

"Well, I guess I'll have to open your Hogwarts letter myself."

Eric bounced out of bed at those words, rushing to the kitchen with hair sticking out all over the place and almost colliding with his mother. "It's here?" He asked in a squeaky voice.

Kitty Forman laughed while her husband Red rolled his eyes at his son. he couldn't stop the small smile from his face though, he still remembered that feeling of getting the Hogwarts letter. Even Laurie couldn't help but smile at her little brother's antics. Such was the magic of receiving the first letter from Hogwarts.

The small boy's eyes were wide with his excitement as he quickly ripped open his letter. It was a happy moment for the Formans as Eric excitedly talked about getting books. Suddenly he stops, looking down at his plate with a dejected expression. "Hyde won't be able to come, right mommy?"

Red and Kitty shared a look and the mother just kissed her son's forehead. Steven Hyde was the muggle that their son had befriended two years ago and since then the boy had become his best friend. The Formans lived in a wizardly neighborhood, just near the muggle village much to the chagrin of Red's mother. Because of the close proximity, the Wizards were forced to be extra vigilant about showcasing their magic, but the Formans didn't care. They liked the Muggle ways as Kitty would say, and Red reasoned that it was cheaper to live near the Muggle village. But Eric had formed a close relationship with Steven, who had protected him against the bullies at the playground and the muggle grammar school. The Formans had to be careful around Steven, making sure the boy never suspected a thing. Kitty had watched with a smile as her boy had grown a beautiful friendship with the muggle. The past two years the boys did everything together, and now that would change.

"Donna and Micheal would be there," Kitty tried to reassure her son. The Pincottis were their half-blood neighbors while the Kelsos were the pureblood family that lived down the street. While Donna and Michael weren't like Steven, at least the familiar faces would soothe her son's nerves.

"It won't be the same," Eric replied, excitement now wearing off as he thinks of starting school without his best friend at his side.

…..

Steven Hyde always thought he would end up just like his parents. He ignored his mom's yells about him vibrating in the living room as he fiddled with his records. He wanted to drown her voice with music but knew that his mother would rush in to break his records. Again.

He wanted to sneak out and go to Forman's house, but lately, his mother has been keeping a closer eye on him. She had warned him of not hanging out with the Formans anymore, going on about their quirkiness and snidely wondering why they even care about him. Usually, he would just ignore his mother but after his last punishment, he wasn't risking it anymore.

Suddenly the noises stopped and curiosity took over him as he peeked from his door. He could clearly see his mother standing in the middle of the living room with an old woman in a weird gown. She had half-moon glasses and her gray hair was pulled up in a tight bun. _What was she wearing?_ He thought to himself as he looked at her green gown. Her mouth moved and he saw his mother shift a little.

"Steven! Get in here!" Edna screamed, and he took a second before walking slowly to see his mother sitting stiffly. His blue eyes turned to the stranger, who looked at him over her half-moon glasses. Her frown lines seemed more prominent with her small smile.

"Mr. Hyde," she said with a pleasant expression. He didn't say anything and glanced towards Edna. She nodded at the empty chair that faces the old woman, and reluctantly he takes the seat. He notices the strange look on Edna's face as if she's scared about something. He decides to think about that later, and faces the stranger with trepidation.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Hyde mumbles. It's the manners that Mrs. Forman had droned on that keeps him seated. He doesn't know why but he is feeling weird about this situation.

"I am a professor at Hogwarts. It's a school for wizards and witches. You, Mr. Hyde, are a wizard."

"I am a _what_?"

"A wizard, someone who has the ability to do magic. Mr. Hyde, did you ever been in a situation that you couldn't explain?" McGonagall asks with a knowing look in her eyes. Hyde looks at his mother, wondering if she had gotten him drunk too.

His mother didn't say anything, the strange look still on her face.

But Hyde couldn't speak. He thought about all the times when strange things happened. When his dad left for good and the table suddenly cracked. When he was getting yelled at he wished he was at the playground and suddenly he was. When his math teacher's hair suddenly turned blue when she accused him of bullying. When his mom was punishing him and all the glasses exploded. It had resulted in even harsher punishment from his father.

All the time he didn't understand why it was happening. He said it was his fault but his parents didn't believe him. "I don't believe you," Hyde said, getting up and ready to leave.

"We have evidence that Mr. Hyde here is a wizard and if he agrees he can go to Hogwarts where he can learn to control his abilities."

Hyde interrupted her. "Magic is not real."

McGonagall just smirks. One minute she was there and suddenly there was a cat, a silver tabby, standing in place. Hyde just stares and ignores his mom's scream and focus on the cat. He blinks and the woman is standing there again.

"How.. what was-how did you do that?" Hyde stuttered, too shocked to be embarrassed. As if she needs to prove, even more, McGonagall takes out a stick from her robes and points at the coffee table in front of her. She swirls her stick and suddenly the table turns into a chair. She lets it for a moment before turning it back to normal.

Hyde takes a shaky step and sits back down and he and McGonagall are silent over his mom's voice. McGonagall smiles at the wonder and hope in his blue eyes.

"I am an animagus, I can turn into my animal form anytime I want. It requires a higher level of endurance and magic, but I am sure that with enough training you could learn that as well. And this is a wand, its an object that is used by wizards to channel their magic," McGonagall explains, the voice of his mother had gone quiet. "If you accept your letter, then you can do it too."

And with she put forwarded something and Hyde shakily took the letter.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Steven J. Hyde III,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minvera McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Holy shit," Hyde whispered to himself. He kept quiet, listening to McGonagall explain to his mother about the school. How it was a boarding school, fully covered by a trust fund set up for students like him. At the thought that he wouldn't be at home, his mom quickly agreed.

McGonagall had frowned at that but when she saw how excited the boy was, she let it go and gave him a soft smile. A lot of people found their home in Hogwarts. Maybe Steven Hyde would find his as well.

….

Hyde stood in his nicest clothes outside his home, waiting outside his home for Professor McGonagall to take him to this Diagon Alley. Eric and his family were visiting someone, so Hyde didn't need to come up with an excuse for not hanging out with his friend. McGonagall had warned him that no one can know about the wizarding world, telling that there were grave consequences if the secret was out. Hyde didn't know what it was, but based on his parents' expression after she talked to them privately, he guessed that it was pretty bad.

Sharp at 11 AM, he saw the woman arrive in even more stranger clothes. Instead of saying anything he greeted her as she stood in front of him.

"Good morning," Hyde said, his feet fidgeting.

She sent him a genuine smile. "Good morning Mr. Hyde. Where is your mother?"

"She has work today so she said she won't come."

Her mouth pinched in disappointment but didn't say anything to not make the boy even more nervous. "Very well then, let's get going. We have a lot of work to do." She held out her hand and hesitantly he took it. "Now Mr. Hyde apparition can be a different experience. Try not to vomit," she warned him. Before he could ponder he felt his entire body twist and turn and in a second his feet landed on solid ground. Bile rose up his throat but he quickly swallowed, taking a shaky breath.

"What the hell was that?"

"Apparition," McGonagall dryly explained. "Welcome to Diagon Alley."

Hyde's anger and distorted feelings disappeared as he looked around the bright colors and mindless chatter. The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. _Cauldrons - All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring - Collapsible_, said a sign hanging over them. Hyde looked around, mesmerized as McGonagall slightly shook him out of his stupor, her face soft at his excitement. She always did love the look wizards had when they first enter the wizardly world.

Hyde followed the professor in a daze, trying to memorize everything about this magical place. Her voice brought him back, informing him of how he was going to buy the stuff needed. She explained how Hogwarts had a special fund for students like him and he had a limited amount of money for the books and robes, so he couldn't buy anything more than what is necessary. He just shrugged, already used to the notion that he wouldn't be getting everything he wanted. He was just glad that he wouldn't have to beg his parents for the money to buy his books.

Never did Steven Hyde ever think that he would like getting textbooks. He would go to the grave before admitting he was excited to go to school.

He silently followed the professor as she bought the necessary potion set and walking towards the bookstore, still giddy about the whole experience that he thought his mind was playing a trick when he heard his name.

"HYDE!"

This time Hyde did stop, turning back to see Eric Forman running towards him with a big smile. His scrawny arms wrapped around his shoulder, almost dropping the potion set, and Forman was grinning at his confused friend. "You're a wizard too!" He repeated, jumping slightly with excitement.

"Eric Forman! What did I tell yo-Steven?"

Hyde faced seeing Mr. and Mrs. Forman looking at him with a pleasant surprise. He slightly pushed Eric away, unable to hide his grin as well. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Forman," Hyde grinned.

"Kathrine. Reginald. It's nice to see you again. Do you know Mr. Hyde?" McGonagall asked, nodding to the couple.

"Oh, Steven is friends with my son. Eric, this is Professor McGonagall. She's going to be your Transfiguration professor," Kitty gushed, putting arms around her son and his best friend.

"Hello," Eric shyly said.

"This is so exciting!" Kitty giggled, kissing Hyde's forehead. "Both of my boys are going to Hogwarts together!"

"Mom!" Eric blushed, both embarrassed by Kitty's reaction. She just ignored the groans as she took them to the bookstore. McGonagall and Red held back, watching the entire scene with a small smile.

"Steven is a muggleborn?" Red quietly asked. All McGonagall did was a nod in answer. Both knew about Steven's situation, so for, now they just watch Kitty gush over her boys. Red lets the professor know that he'll take care of Hyde's transportation to King's Cross and McGonagall quietly thanked him.

"Let's go buy our wands!" Eric excitedly said, pulling Hyde to Ollivander's store. He wouldn't admit to anyone, but he was scared of going to Hogwarts all alone. He was glad to get away from his parents but the thought of entering a world where he didn't know anyone terrified him. A part of him was still convinced that he was dreaming this elaborate scenario, but when Eric grabbed his hand he knew that this was real.

And somehow, as they entered with Mrs. Forman giggling behind, Hyde was feeling better. He's going to be fine.


	3. Chapter 2

It's weird, Hyde thinks to himself, of how different Forman's house feels suddenly. He had spent so much time at the house for the past two years, yet he never noticed the little magic. How Mrs. Forman waves her hand and there's suddenly a cup in her hand. How Red uses his wand instead of tools when working on his cars. How the spoon stirs by itself while Mrs. Forman works on the opposite side. How Laurie sends sting spells to Forman.

Hyde wants to say that he doesn't notice, but he knows that in his heart that he was just ignoring it. Like he ignored his own magic. It was easier that way, to not be caught up in a lie that'll take away from his shitty life.

So now that secrets were revealed, the Formans felt more like family to him. He finds out that Mrs. Forman is a Healer, which is a nurse in the wizardly world. Red works as an Auror, or police officer, and actually did fight in a war. Forman tells him of stories of a bad wizard that tried to kill muggles an and the war that ended. He doesn't know much, but based on his parents' silence, he knows it's bad. Hyde and Forman decide that they'll find out later. He meets Earl, the Forman's snowy owl with yellow eyes. He finds out that the Vista Cruiser can fly. He also finds that he can fly on a broom.

(Mrs. Forman doesn't allow it, saying that they were too young. But he and Forman sneak out with Laurie's broom when his parents are at work and there's nothing to do in the summer day. They take turns, but when Hyde's feet leave the ground and he is floating in the air, he thinks this must be heaven.)

"So Hyde," Donna asked as they hang out at Forman's backyard. "What house do you think you'll be in?"

The basketball is abandoned the moment Forman spills that Hyde going to Hogwarts too and everyone is asking too many questions. He finds out Donna and Kelso are wizards and part of him that always felt left out disappeared. He recognizes now when they would whisper about stuff (magic, he knows now) that he wasn't supposed to know and the past couple of months suddenly makes sense.

(A wave of relief washes his body when he realizes his friends aren't abandoning him).

Hyde shrugged at Donna's question. "I don't know."

"As long as I am not in Slytherin I'm good," Eric said. "I'll die before I am in the same house as Laurie." He shudders at that thought.

"You don't want to be in Slytherin man," Kelso added with a sneer.

Hyde frowned at that, he didn't like Kelso's tone. "What's wrong with Slytherin?" McGonagall had explained the four houses that each student would be sorted based on some type of test, but Hyde didn't think much about it.

Kelso snorted. "What's not wrong with them? All of the bad guys are from Slytherin man. I mean, come on, even Laurie is in it. If you are in Slytherin then there's something wrong with you."

"Kelso!" Donna scolded. "That's not true. Just because some bad guys are Slytherin doesn't mean all of them are! My mom is a Slytherin."

"Whatever Donna, I just don't want to be in that house. I heard from Casey that they sacrifice muggle-borns in their dorms."

"Kelso!" Both Donna and Eric yelled, sneaking glances at Hyde. He frowned, wondering why they were being so weird about it. He knows that he is a muggle-born because that's why McGonagall had to come and explain everything about the magical world. Before he could say a word Mrs. Forman calls them inside for cookies. Abandoning the questions for delicious treats, Hyde almost forgets the curiosity.

It isn't until he finds Red alone in the kitchen reading the newspaper that the question pops back later in the evening. "Mr. Forman, can I ask you something?"

Red looked up from his newspaper to see the boy standing in front of him. Hyde would like to think that he was appearing calm, but the way his hand tapped against his thigh let Red know how nervous the boy was.

"Sure Steven."

"Is it a bad thing to be a muggle-born?"

Red stiffened at that question and put the newspaper on the table. He turned his full attention to Hyde, gesturing to come closer. "What brought up that question?"

Hyde shifted slightly. "Well, Kelso was saying something about Slytherin sacrificing muggle-borns and Forman acted weird after that."

Red stares at the young boy. He knows that if it was Kitty in his place she would have told him fairytale lies. She'll claim later that he's too young to know the cruel world, just like Eric, and when they grow up she'll tell them then. Kitty would do anything in her power to shelter her boys and a part of Red wants to do the same. Yet as he looked at Hyde, he knows that he has to prepare the boy. He may be young, but he should be prepared for people he will meet who will hate just because of his blood.

He can't help Hyde with his home problem for now (even if he is an Auror he can't fight the muggle's laws) but at least he can help him with this.

"Come here," Red said after a few seconds. He nodded to the empty chair and Steven obeyed. He absently tugs at his shirt, suddenly nervous because of the serious expression on the older man's face.

"You know how I was in a war right? A long time ago there was this dumbass that claimed that being pureblood was good and that muggles were stealing their magic. A lot of dumbasses got it in their head that he was right and started hurting innocent people. I helped Dumbledore, who's your headmaster, and he defeated that dumbass. But still a lot of people believe in that crap and they still blame muggles."

"So they hate me because I am a muggle-born. But what does that have to do with Slytherin?"

Red sighed, this was getting more complicated than he thought. "The four houses are based on the founders of Hogwarts. Salazar Slytherin believed that Hogwarts should only let people from all-magic families. A lot of dark wizards and witches came from that house Steven, and a lot of purebloods get sorted there."

Hyde stayed quiet for a bit. "You are a pureblood, do you hate me?"

"If I did you wouldn't be in this house," Red sternly replied, bit offended by Hyde's question. His face softens at the uncertain look on the young boy's face. "Steven, you are Eric's friend and a good boy. No matter what you'll always have a place in this house."

"Would it matter if I got into Slytherin?"

"Son, just because you'll be in that house doesn't automatically mean you'll be a dark wizard. You are one of the dumbasses that always hang out in my house. Doesn't matter which house you go, always remember: magic is magic. It's the intentions that show whether your magic is dark or light."

They stayed quiet, letting the words hang in the air. Hyde was looking down at his hands, Red's words clouding his mind. "Thank you, sir," He said, looking up with a small smile.

"You're welcome, son." Red had a small smirk as he watched Hyde get up and head towards the basement.

"Steven? No matter which house you and Eric will go, I am going to be proud of you."

Red's smirk turned into a genuine smile as Hyde blushed bright red. The boy mumbled his thanks and ran, embarrassed and touched. Red picked up the newspaper, knowing in his heart that Steven was going to be fine.

…..

He could hear Laurie's taunts but Hyde didn't care. He stared with open mouth at the platform 9 ¾ and at the huge train. The bright colors and the warmth filled him, making him smile in excitement. He glanced at Forman, matching grins and ready to board the train.

Mr. and Mrs. Forman were kind enough to take him to the station. Forman had asked why his parents weren't seeing him off before Mrs. Forman went on about Hogwarts. Hyde ignored the glances between the married couple and focused on burning Forman's sister.

"C'mon, we have to get an empty compartment. Donna and Kelso said they'll meet us on the train!" Forman said, pushing his cart faster. It is amazing that his scrawny body is actually able to push the cart filled with cases, Hyde thinks to himself. After they load their carts the two boys stand by the couple, Laurie already left claiming that she had things to do.

"Now you boys better write me a letter every day," Mrs. Forman instructed sternly, although it wasn't effective with the tears in her eyes. "If you need anything let us know." She peppers the boys with kisses, clinging to not let them go.

Red groaned beside his wife. "Kitty, they will be back for Christmas. They'll be fine." He turns to the boys with a stern glare. "If you get in trouble you'll be receiving my foot in your ass as a present. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Oh Red, my babies are growing up!" Kitty wailed as she hugged the two, ignoring their squirming. "I love you so much! And you better write to me every day!"

The two boys were finally let go after Red pulled his wife away. "Yes, mom we will. Love you!" Eric kisses and jumps away before Kitty gets hold of him.

Hyde doesn't kiss, instead lets out a genuine smile. "Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Forman. For everything." Without waiting for a response, he runs after his best friend.

Kitty sniffles and curls into her husband's chest. "Oh Red, my babies are growing up too fast."

"They'll be fine Kitty. They'll be fine."

...

"Eric Forman."

After sharing a nervous glance with Hyde, Eric slowly walks up to the podium and takes a seat. McGonagall places the hat and for the next few seconds, everyone focused on the boy.

"**_GRYFFINDOR_**!"

Eric stood there for a minute, shocked by the decision before quickly ran to the table while fellow Gryffindors cheered. Hyde glances back and sees that there is a seat empty beside Eric. Few names are called before Donna pokes his ribs.

"Steven Hyde."

He tried to keep his zen as he walked up, feeling every single pair of eyes on him. He turns to McGonagall, who gives him an assuring smile, and places the hat as he takes the seat.

_Steven Hyde. You're resourceful and cunning, yes, yes, you'll be perfect for…. oh. I see it. I knew you were familiar, oh yes, Slytherin wouldn't do for you. You have potential but your heart holds courage. When the time comes right, you'll know what to do. You'll know your true lineage soon Steve, but for now, you'll be in …_ "**_GRYFFINDOR_**!"

Hyde grinned as he hopped off the stool and saw Eric yelling the loudest. His friend's gangly arms are around him and for once he doesn't push away. They let go and Hyde takes his seat by Eric, just as always. They watch as Donna gets sorted to Ravenclaw and Kelso to Hufflepuff. A twig of disappointment runs through them at the thought that not all of them are in the same house, but it's okay.

As food magically appears on the table, Eric said, "Well this is going to be interesting right?"

Hyde just smirked and helped himself with mashed potatoes. Oh, it was going to be more than interesting.

…


	4. Chapter 3

Jackie Burkhart screamed as she ran down the stairs. The moment she woke up, she knew that her Hogwarts' letter has arrived. Her tiny feet jumped down the stairs and skid stop at the sight of her parents sitting at the dining table. Her mom was frowning while her daddy had a small teasing smile on his face.

"Jacqueline, what did I say about you running?" Pam Burkhart sternly said

Jackie blushed, looking down embarrassed. "It's unladylike and not fit for the Burkharts."

Pam didn't say anything else, turning back to her food. Jackie shyly took her place in her seat, turning to her father with an excited expression. "Is my letter here?"

"What kitten?" Jack Burkhart asked, his teasing smile still on his face.

"Daddy!"

"I am just kidding," her father chuckled. "MISTY!"

Their family elf apparates and quickly leaves after giving the letter to her father. Jackie squeals as she snatches it, ripping it open and quickly reading it.

"Jacqueline that is not appropriate behavior!" Her mother shrilly said.

"It's okay Pamela," Her father chides and gathers his daughter in his arms. She places a big kiss against his cheek and smiles brightly.

"I am going to Hogwarts!"

Ever since her daddy talked to her about Hogwarts, that's all she could think about. He would tell stories of his time there, always with a smile and twinkle in his eye as he encountered the small pranks with his fellow Slytherins and the pride of being the Prefect and then the Head Boy. He talks about his accomplishments and Jackie wants that too.

Pam sent her husband a withering glare. "I still believe that she should go to Beauxbaton."

Pamela Beaulieu came from an affluent French family and spent her school days in Beauxbaton. She firmly believed that her choice of school would be the best option for her daughter to become a lady and find herself a good man. Because that's what she did, as soon as she turned seventeen she met her husband at a Christmas ball and soon she became Pamela Burkhart.

"Burkharts have always gone to Hogwarts," Jack replied back firmly.

The Burkharts are considered to be one of the oldest pureblood families, some say that their ancestors learned magic at the feet of Merlin himself. They were renowned potioneers, gaining their fortune from the creation of various potions. They were powerful in the wizardly world and soon they integrated themselves in the Ministry. Jack's father held the position of Head of Defense, and it looks that his son was following his steps. Jack was working his way through the Ministry, soon he believed that he could run the Ministry and become the Ministry of Magic.

Beaulieu was all about beauty and grace. Burkharts were about pride and power. Jacqueline Beulah Burkhart had everything she needed to be the perfect Slytherin.

Because that's where Jackie will be. She _has_ to be a Slytherin. She can't break family tradition.

…..

Jackie hated her name. Jacqueline Beulah Burkhart. _Jacqueline_. It sounded so old. She especially hated her middle name. _Beulah_, ugh what an ugly name for a pretty girl like her.

She doesn't remember who calls her Jackie first. But she does remember the first time Michael Kelso said her name.

Michael Kelso. The most handsome boy she has met in her short life. The first time she saw him was at her parents' Christmas party. The Kelsos were prominent members in the ministry, and her mother had been so happy when she saw her daughter and Michael Kelso playing together. Pam continued to make playdates with the Kelso's, and so on Jackie's small crush grew into love.

Michael's friends did not like her. She knew that. Especially the way that dirty poor boy named Hyde always sneered at her. Eric and Donna were okay and since they were the only children during fancy parties, they always played with each other. Donna was at least nicer than Eric, who kept calling her the Devil. They were just jealous of her beauty and wealth, she told herself, and besides its Michael that she cares about.

He thinks she's pretty and said that he liked her smile. Just thinking about it made her blush.

She couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts and spend more time with her prince charming. Even if he's a _Hufflepuff_.

….

She knows it shouldn't, but it hurts when her parents don't take her to Diagon Alley to buy her robes and books. They order their house elf to buy the books and the quills necessary. They bring in the best seamstress at the mansion to get beautiful robes and they bring Ollivander to get her a wand.

The only time when she was really happy was when her father brought a beautiful grey owl with amber eyes. It's a tradition that the Burkharts carry on proudly, to give an owl to the new Hogwarts student.

"Never forget our roots, Jacqueline," her father had said the night before she was going to Hogwarts. "Tradition is everything to a Burkhart, always remember that."

_Tradition. Family. Loyalty. Pride._ All of these were important to the Burkharts.

_Love isn't one of them._

She kisses her father's cheek and names her owl Fluffycakes. Her father just smiles at her daughter's innocence.

...

Her mother is on a trip but her father makes sure to be there to drop off at the platform. People stop him to talk about his job but Jackie is happy. Her father had wanted to floo directly to Hogsmeade but Jackie insistent on riding the Hogwarts Express. She wanted to have the same experience as her father did when he was a first-year student. Plus, she would get to see Michael Kelso. Even her daddy can't say no to her famous pout.

Jack tenderly kisses his daughter's forehead, crunched down to meet her eyes. She's teary-eyed but an excited smile is on her face. "I am going to miss you, daddy," she whispered softly.

"I am going to miss you too, kitten," he whispered back and hugs her tightly. "Make our family proud."

And with that Jackie hops on the train, giving her father the biggest smile she can muster.

She's going to Hogwarts. _Finally_.

...


End file.
